Never lose faith
by arrowxtte
Summary: He promised to leave nothing but the best for her. Even after he was gone he kept the promise and she knew as she stood there staring at the new wooden rose she held in hand.


**OK here's the next one shot guys not much to say here's a summary:**

**Chapter 2: Clory (ClayXTory)  
>Rating: K+<br>Summary: It had been a year. A year since his laughter had filled her ears. A year since his smile had lit up her day. A year since his hugs had calmed her. But a gift, a wooden rose was the last thing he gave her, now. A year exactly later, another rose appears.**

Chapter 1

_"Please don't go..." the small Brazilian girl whimpered into the blue button down shirt of the blonde bowboy who was on the bed breathing rather heavily._

_"I can't stay..." he whispered lightly twirling a thin strande of brown and blonde hair. She clutched his shirt tightly affraid to let him go._

_"But.. but I don't w-want you to go." she said as she looked up into his crystal sea blue eyes. He gave her a weak smile. _

_"I can't stay." he repeated and she shook her head._

_"You can if you fight it." she said._

_"He wants me to go..." he mumbled and she frowned as tears formed at the mention of... 'him'. She leaned her head down listening to his slowing heart beat. Feeling his breathe slow and lessen. She sniffeled slightly as he stroked her cheeck lightly with his thumb._

_"I have to go s-soon..." he mumbled then reached down to the cabinit and opening the drawer silently pulling something out._

_"Please.. please don't." she whimpered tears spilling from her eyes as she held his shirt tighter as if life depended on it. Her tears stained his shirt but soon it wouldn't really matter. "Please!" she cried._

_"I have to." he simple said and lifted her face up to expose her tear stained face. She slowly opened her eyes to see a wooden rose. _

_"W-what is this f-for?" she asked slowly taking the rose._

_"A gift for each year... I promise." he whimpered as he winced in pain clutching his chest and taking a long gasp for air but failing._

_"No.. no... no please no! Not yet!" she shrieked grabbing his shirt tightly the rose cutting into her skin as her knuckles went white. "Please!" she sobbed as he stopped moving. Stopped replying. Stopped breathing. Her eyes went wide and she gasped her body shaking slightly. "No!" she screamed, letting it echo through the room and down the hall. She dropped her head tears flowing freely._

_A small Japanese girl stepped in, her body tiny giving the appearance of a sixteen year old. Her raven black hair was in two pigtails and her skin was a milky white, her sky blue eyes hid behind a wall of tears as she stared at the sobbing Brazilian girl. She slowly walked over standing behind the sobbing girl._

_"It's time to go." she said, but the crying girl shook her head. Slowly the Japanese girl dropped her hand on the shaking girls shoulder. "We have to go."_

_"No!" the girl shrieked as she clutched the rose tightly tears dropping as her body shook from the sobs. "No..." she whimpered dropping her head to cry as the Japanese girl let the tears fall. Her heart breaking._

The girl walked down the street in the small town deep in China. She walked past buildings car's buzzing past her to get to where they needed to be. She slowly made her way down the road holding a batch of flowers. A single tear stained her face as it feel silently rolling down leaving a path behind as it turned at her chin and blended in with her collor shirt.

She turned and stopped at some gates. She looked inside then removed her shoes allowing the wet grass to tickle her toes. The tree's in the small inclosuer were tall and healthy yet she believed it to be a home. She knew it was respectful to remove your shoes before entering a home. And though this was an outside plac, it was a home. A home to the lost.

A home to the lost ones. A home where people grived for their lost ones and a home where the lost one's grived for the one's they left behind. A small place where people were taken home. A place where God took home those he beleived to have changed from their past lives.

The girl slowly walked past large tombstones. Soon she began to walk past small one's and tears dripped down again as she tried to not take note of the dates. the date's of the small children who were lost.

The small children that went home too early. The small children that God wished to have back. The children God thought were unready to enter this world. The babies that God wanted back, for he loved them too much. Children. A thing she would never exprience. She thought it wrong to have children with another.

She spotted the small building in the distance and hurried over. She pulled out the key from around her neck and unlocked the building then slowly climbed in. She took note of the dead flowers that rested on top of the tomb. She took them out and placed them on the ground with the rest of the dead flowers. She replaced them with the new bunch of flowers, then poured water in. She put it down and slowly traced the name on the tomb.

_'A year...'_ she thought as she stared at the date. It had been a year. A year since his laughter filled her ears. A year since his smile lit up her day. A year since his hugs had calmed her from her nightmares. Now that was all lost. She spotted the small wooden rose and lifted it. She stared at the rose her mind drifting back to him.

How could she ever let him go? He was her lover. Her everything. Yet. He had left. He left knowing he would be going, but he didn't want to. He didn't wish for it. It just happened. She knew she couldn't let him go. She couldn't lose faith in him. But yet, she just couldn't get past him.

He owned her heart. He had left and with him, he took her heart. She would never feel the arms of another around her. She would never get a new lover.

Never.

Never lose faith.

She closed her eyes and slowly planted a kiss on one of the petals of the rose. She looked up and placed the rose back on the ground then walked out locking the door and running back to the gate right past all the death signs.

She grabbed her shoes not taking note of the obeject by them. Quickly she slipped them on then noticed the object when she looked down. She picked it up and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She noticed the writing on it and quickly read over it tears forming.

_I love you,_

_I promised didn't I? I love you too much to not keep a promise no matter where I am. I won't stop thinking about you._

_I love you_

She let a tear slip as she read it over and over not noticing the two men in the tree's not too far away. A tall cowboy with blonde hair, a blue button down shirt, faded jeans and a cowboy hat. He shook his head and turned to the man to his left.

"I don't want this anymore." he whispered.

"It's for the best." the man in the shadows said. He turned on his heels walking away. The blonde man glanced once more at the small crying girl.

"I love you." he whispered before turning and running off.

The girl quietly sobbed as she stared at the object in her hand. Exactly one year later here she stood holding it.

A wooden rose.

**So what did you think? Too cheesy? I wasn't in a good mood when I wrote this right now so the whole death thing, made me blah, what ever I don't feel like explaining. Ok so here's the deal if you guys want more explaining why Clay is still alive when he died, I would write it but somebody else can write that. **

**BUT**

**You have to get my permision. So yup, lol this is also my english project that's why i didn't use their names at all! Ohh did any of you notice that? lol yeah ok enough of my on going babbling. Ohhhh**

**One more thing.**

**If you really want to know the truth about Clay, then if I get enough request I will write a story explaining it. lol ok leave a review and bye**


End file.
